El Orgullo Real Es Mi Fuerza
by DbzGirl095
Summary: Los momentos y pensamientos que transcurrieron mientras los androides atacaban. Pensamientos y frustraciones que invadían las mentes de padre e hijo... Vegeta y Trunks superando juntos sus luchas internas.


**_El Orgullo Real Es Mi Fuerza._**

Los sucesos que habían pasado con los androides y ahora el nuevo enemigo llamado Cell había dejado a los guerreros Z desprevenidos, sin alguna forma de mantener a salvo la tierra. Sin contar que Goku se había encontrado enfermo durante días. Pero, gracias al afortunado regreso de Trunks del futuro, Goku pudo sobrellevar la enfermedad del corazón que lo incapacitó durante ese tiempo. Sin embargo, ahora con la aparición de Cell, las cosas se complicaron irremediablemente; no sólo físicamente sino más que todo emocionalmente para algunos.

Antes de que Trunks viajara en el tiempo por segunda vez, Bulma estaba más preocupada. Miraba a su hijo con ganas de protegerlo del peligro, pero sabía que esa era su misión y tenía que confiar en él. Trunks estaba revisando una última vez la máquina del tiempo, pensando en todas las cosas que tendría que enfrentar. Miró la marca que le había hecho a la máquina «Hope» la observó deseando que esa esperanza lo fortaleciera para ayudar a todos en ese tiempo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

**_«Puedo cambiar su tiempo… tengo que hacerlo. Aunque me cueste la vida… pero, no permitiré que esos androides vuelvan a acabar con la paz de esta tierra, por ti Gohan, papá… por todos… Honraré sus muertes ¡Lo prometo_****_!»._**

–– ¿Trunks? –– llamó Bulma su atención.

El Saiyan se sobresaltó un poco, abrió los ojos y giró su rostro para verla.

––Uh…Estoy bien. Descuida… sólo estaba concentrándome para el viaje ––le sonrió para tranquilizarla, seguramente al verlo así habría pensado que estaba preocupado.

Bulma le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, Lo miraba a los ojos tratando de que esto no le afectara más de lo normal, pero era inevitable que no se sintiera preocupada; miró abajo con melancolía, tenía un trapo rojo en sus manos y lo apretó un poco por la incertidumbre que se sentía en el ambiente. Trunks exhalo profundamente, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño.

––Todo estará bien mamá. Volveré contigo lo prometo…pero, necesito que seas más fuerte y puedas cuidarte mientras no esté. Te quiero, te contaré cosas de papá cuando regrese ¿Si? ––Le hablaba con serenidad mientras la abrazaba, Su madre asintió con los ojos cerrados más tranquila. Podía sentir la confianza y seguridad que él tenía y eso la relajó en gran manera, se separó y sonrió.

––Yo también te quiero Trunks. Cuídate mucho… sabes que eres lo único que me queda en este mundo. Dile a Goku que se cuide y que le de a esos androides su merecido junto con tu padre. Mm… tenle paciencia a Vegeta, no es fácil lidiar con su carácter de saiyajin–– hizo una pausa y Sonrió algo nostálgica pensando en Vegeta, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y deseaba volverlo a ver. Miró con detalle a su hijo y vio lo mucho que tenía de aquel príncipe saiyajin que tanto la cautivó, estaba orgullosa y confiada de lo que se había convertido su hijo––. Sé que eres fuerte como él y que acabarán con esos malnacidos… enorgullece a tu padre y a Gohan hijo ––lo animó y puso una mano en su hombro para depositar toda su confianza.

El joven Saiyajin asintió serio pero con esa chispa de entusiasmo que había crecido gracias a ella. Sin más que decir, él se dispuso a abordar su máquina y tomó rumbo hacia el pasado.

**POV Trunks.**

Llegar a este tiempo me costó más de lo que había pensado. Los androides resultaron siendo más poderosos que los de mi época, por más entrenamiento que tuvimos todos, no fuimos capaces de derrotarlos aunque quisiéramos; su poder era por mucho superior al nuestro. Definitivamente había cambiado el futuro de este tiempo cuando vine por primera vez, no solamente los androides que creó el doctor Gero eran ahora mucho más fuertes, había aparecido varios androides que descocí de su existencia; Como los androides 19, 20, 16 y también apareció otro androide cuya existencia se convirtió en la más inquietante. Aunque, no era su apariencia la que intimidaba, era más que todo su poder, el temible poder que escondía y que se daría a conocer cuando terminara de cumplir su misión; absorber a los androides No. 17 y 18.

Cuando combatimos con los androides antes de conocer de la existencia de Cell, pude notar la desesperación y ansiedad que tenía mi padre al pelear con todas sus fuerzas contra el androide No.18, quien era una astuta y poderosa luchadora. Era tedioso y desesperante ver cómo mi padre quien luchaba con gran esmero, convertido recientemente en súper Saiyajin perder ante ella, que no usaba el máximo de su poder ante él. Sabía lo poderosos que eran esos androides, pero su orgullo y arrogancia hacía que el ignorase mis advertencias sobre lo peligrosos que eran. Creí que por verlo pelear a la par de ella podría ganarle, pero no fue cuando veía que ella le daba una fuerte patada en la mandíbula y con otra le dislocaba el brazo que recapacité ante esa posibilidad. Aún con la advertencia de No. 17 de no interrumpir en la pelea de ellos dos no iba a permitir que él muriera como en mi tiempo, no podía más con la impotencia, el verlo gritar así tan desgarradoramente por el dolor me estremeció; así que intervine en la pelea, pero no fue como pensé que saldría, porque antes de que yo pudiera blandir mi espada en ella, con un solo brazo partió parte de la punta de esta y No. 17 terminó derribándome con un fuerte puño trasero.

Esa batalla fue la más vergonzosa y deshonrante para mi padre, pero no era de más, ya lo había intuido por la fuerza que tenían estos seres. Terminamos inconscientes luego de que los androides 17 y 18 arremetieran contra nosotros, gracias a Krilin que nos dio las semillas del ermitaño pudimos recuperarnos, me sorprendió la suerte que corrió al estar ileso o no ser golpeado por ellos. Cuando papá recobró la consciencia él no volvió a ser el mismo, su rostro se veía marcado por la ira y decepción. Por todo lo que me había contado mi madre, su mayor característica era su orgullo, que probablemente había sido roto; un príncipe saiyajin de alto rango… derrotado por una mujer que no era del todo humana. Era comprensible su estado en este momento.

**Final pov.**

Pasaron dos días luego de todo lo de los androides, Vegeta y Trunks estaban alejados de todo. Al joven saiyan del futuro le era desconocido todo lo que era su padre, a pesar de que Bulma y Gohan le contaran cómo era su personalidad y carácter, tenía que aprender cómo era el príncipe saiyajin por si mismo. Trunks trató de ofrecerle comida y persuadirlo de descansar y que no se preocupara en esos días, fue y vino varias veces para asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero, Vegeta no respondía o si lo hacía le respondía agresivamente, exasperado por la insistencia de su hijo.

––Mocoso te dije que no… ¡Estorbas! ––Exclamó en un tono mordaz, él estuvo tratando de concentrarse y buscar una respuesta para su debilidad pero no la encontraba.

El guerrero del futuro no pudo evitar molestarse un poco por su forma de tratar a las personas, pero no podía hacer nada ante su carácter.

–– ¡No, Señor Vegeta tiene que reponerse! ¡Ninguno de nosotros está en forma para hacerle frente a esos androides y así con esa actitud no logrará nada…! ¡Solamente Goku es nuestra esperanza, Hay que esperarlo para poder derrotarlos!

Su hijo quería que no hiciera algo estúpido como buscar una revancha y que muriera por eso, Vegeta no estaba en condiciones para retarlos. Apretó los dientes y se volteó a mirarlo con enojo.

–– ¡CÁLLATE INSECTO¡ ME LAS PAGARÁN TODOS MALDITOS, HASTA ESE INÚTIL DE KAKAROTO! ya verán….

A Trunks le sorprendió el repudio con que él hablaba, no entendía por qué descargaba su ira con los demás. Frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, simplemente no lo entendía. Vegeta únicamente le sonrió torcidamente y su mirada era muy frívola.

–– ¡Ahora lárgate basura, aunque tengas mi sangre no dudaré en matarte si me sigues estorbando!

El joven quedó absorto por lo que dijo. Aunque, dedujo que seguramente era por lo torpe que fue al decir en voz alta que él era su padre. Pero, pensandolo bien… ya no valía nada para él el esconderlo, ya que había hecho muchos cambios en este tiempo, se quedó en silencio y miró abajo. Se sentó en una roca que sobresalía entre las demás con frustración. Vegeta lo vio y con molestia volvió a ver el horizonte, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo.

**_«Maldita sea… no puedo concentrarme con ese mocoso allí ¡que impertinente es!. Maldición, yo tengo que ser el más fuerte. No entiendo… no entiendo cómo Kakaroto puede ser más fuerte. Es un enfermo inútil… un inepto guerrero de clase baja... ni si quiera debió ser capaz de convertirse en super saiyajin… yo debería ser capaz de derrotar a esas malditas latas, soy el príncipe de mi raza ¡Arrgh! Me las pagaran malnacidos, ya veré la forma de hacerme más fuerte… Maldito Freezer, esos desgraciados de dodoria y zarbon también se burlaron de mi poder… ¡pero, les demostraré que podré acabar con el que sea!»_**

En ese momento Goku se tele-transportó y Trunks se sorprendió, Goku les dijo que les tenía una interesante propuesta de entrenar lo de todo un año en un solo día justo en la habitación del tiempo; a Vegeta le interesó mucho, pensó que si podía entrar en esa habitación del tiempo podría superar en gran manera a Goku y a los demás, a Trunks también le interesó la idea de incrementar fácilmente sus límites, así que no dudaron en ir al templo de Kayosama para entrenar. Allí se decidió que Vegeta iba a entrar junto con su hijo, así que fue una sorpresa para Trunks poder pasar todo un Año solo con su padre y aprender a conocerlo completamente.

**_«Vaya…. Todo un año con él, Al fin podré saber cómo es… podré decirle muchas cosas a mamá. Podré saber por qué es así. Papá…»_**

El joven estaba emocionado e intrigado al estar ahora solo con su padre y en un basto terreno donde todo era blanco sin fin; únicamente con un lugar de referencia que servía como hogar temporal. Vegeta lo miró y solamente sonrió tétricamente.

––Si no resistirás mejor no hagas nada… no seré piadoso contigo ni porque sea un entrenamiento, prefiero entrenar solo a que me estorben ineptos como tú.

El peli lila con seriedad asintió, Apretó sus puños mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con decisión. demostrando determinación y el carácter que lo distinguía como su hijo.

––Nací más que listo para soportar el dolor…

Aquel príncipe que estaba cruzado de brazos lo miró complacido de ver el orgullo y la sed de lucha de su hijo.

––Hump. Bien… comencemos entonces…

Este iba a ser un año muy largo para ambos, donde se conocerían y compartirían no solo entrenamiento, sino luchas emocionales que los llevarían al límite.


End file.
